The Next Generations
by 15sok
Summary: After the Grand Magic Game, things were very peaceful but then a dark force is coming and the only one who can stop this, is the next generations of Fairy Tail.


I don't own Fairy Tail, it is owned by Hiro Mashima

**It was nine years from now, after Fairy Tail became the strongest guild in Fiore. For the past year Fairy Tail had defeated Acnologia and Zeref, Fairy Tail has also defeat the Dark Guild allainces but Fairy Tail wasn't only know for it's strength and the defeat of powerful emenry but was known for making the impossible possible and to treat their nakama as your own family. Above everyone in the guild there was one person who was considered to be one of the greatest member in Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel!**

The book was then closed by a blond older woman who sign "finally it's done, cannot wait to show it to everyone. I wonder if they'll like it." The woman was then pulled by a young boy who looked around seven years old and his hair is spiky and the color of his hair was blonde with some pink in it?

The boy told the woman "come on mom we are going to be late, let's go" the boy whined but the woman sign, got up and giggle at the young boy "what so funny mom" the boy sounded a little annoyed by it "oh is nothing really" the woman smile at the boy but the boy ran outside waiting for his mother to come.

The woman looks out to the sky thinking "I hope you will come, he wanted to met you, Natsu?" We then look at the face of a woman and it was Lucy! Lucy looks about the same expert she has an older adult look but yet still look as attractive as ever. "Come on mom the party will start" the young boy said while trying to hold his excitement.

Lucy laugh a little too how much he reminds her of his father. Lucy got sad a little to hear that, it was seven years from now before her son Ken was born. Lucy remember as if it was yesterday.

Flashback

It was morning and as usually Natsu and Lucy were sleeping in the same bed and Natsu was snoring loudly which bugs Lucy sometime but she let that sly. They got married a year ago and it was a great year. They both decided to pick Lucy apartment to live because Natsu and Happy basically lives there. Despite the trouble they got due to the problem with money and the stuff Natsu destroyed! They try very hard to get the money but since Natsu became a S-Class Wizard, they team started to go to S-Class jobs or even higher normal mission and it help them out but of course Natsu and the others ended up destroying stuff which cost them even more money for the repairs!

It was a pain but Lucy was still happy to be a part of Fairy Tail and to be married to Natsu, even if he acts like a kid sometime. Lucy got up to go to the bedroom to take a bath for another big day but then she felt very sick for some reason but she thought it was nothing but then Lucy felt like vomiting and she actually did?

Natsu came in and saw what happen "Lucy what wrong with you" Natsu look confuse and a little worried "it nothing I think I had something bad yesterday" then Happy came in while robbing his eyes and saw what happen "Lucy are you trying to lose weight again" while yawning. Lucy was mad at that comment but decided to let it go because she felt sick. Natsu got close to her "Lucy I think you should go to see Porlyusica?"

Porlyusica became more friendly toward human after the dragon war but still show some dislike toward humans "I will be fine don't worry" Lucy said while sounding confidence but she still feel very sick and might do another vomit.

Natsu nodded "okay if you say so." After that they bathed and headed out to the guild for a next job. Once they got there, everything was the same way expert after winning the Grand Magic Game, Fairy Tail became popular again and they got their old guild back.

There's a lot of new strong mages and they old friends are still there too. There is Gray and Cana having a drink while Juvia watching Gray, Erza was talking to they guild master Makarov (who is still a guild master) while Erza eating her favorite cake (for some reason Erza stomach look bigger but no body ask due to fear of being hit), Laxus is with the Thunder God Tribe (Laxus became a little more open), Mirajane is talking with her siblings, Gajeel was talking to Levy while Droy and Jet watching them with jealously in they eyes (Droy loss a lot of weight but Jet gain a little weight?)

After seeing everyone it made Lucy a little better but she still feel sick. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy went to see Mirajane to talk and ask about a new mission "hey Mirajane" Natsu said with a cheerful voice "oh hi there, how the lovely couple is doing" Mirajane said while cheerful and trying to tease us. Lucy blush to that comment but Natsu said "well fine but it seem like Lucy is vomiting" Lucy got mad at Natsu for telling her that without telling her first.

Mirajane looked worried "Lucy are you trying to lose weight?" Lucy was mad at that comment but before she say anything "if so I know a better way for you to lose weight" now Lucy even madder and a vein was pop on her head but then Gray came in "what going on" Gray said wondering what's going on. "Well ice princess Lucy was vomiting this morning" Lucy was surprised Natsu said it again.

Gray looked at Lucy with a serious look and said "are you trying to lose weight" Lucy finally snap and punch Gray in the face and knock him out for a bit.

Everyone stare at what Lucy did "what wrong with Lucy" Elfman said with a serious face "well Lucy is…." Before Natsu say anything else, Lucy stop him by covering his mouth "is nothing everyone" Lucy said with a smile to make them stop saying she was trying to lose weight.

Everyone got back to what they were doing and Juvia came to Gray side to check if he's okay and give Lucy an evil eye?

Before Lucy say anything to Natsu about the whole vomiting issues, Makarov came in "Natsu can I talk to you in private for a moment" Makarov said with a serious face?

Natsu and Lucy were confuse and worry about the serious look he's giving them "do you think he is mad about us almost destroying a city" Natsu said but Lucy was mad at that comment because he did the really damaging, Lucy was trying to stop him from it.

"Well I think he just need to talk, I hope so" Natsu get up from his chair "well I guess I should go and see him, Happy stay right here" "aye, sir" Happy said with a worried voice.

Later at they apartment after they mission to protect a guy from a dark wizard group, Natsu had a worried look all day from talking to Makarov but he said he wouldn't tell her until they came back home?

Lucy made dinner for all three of them and that's when Natsu tell us what going on "Lucy, Happy there is something I have to tell you guys?" Natsu sounded serious so Happy and I were worried since Natsu wasn't always serious.

Natsu looked down "the old man told me, he will give me a special mission to do" Happy and Lucy were both confused what's the big deal since they get special mission a lot.

But Natsu continued "this mission, is a… SS class mission!" Happy was shocked to hear that but not as shocked as Lucy was "wait, wait, wait you are saying Makarov is giving you a SS class mission!" is still hard to believe Makarov is giving this huge mission to Natsu by himself.

"

"Makarov told me not to share the full information of this mission but he told me to go by myself" Lucy was shock to hear that Natsu is going on a SS class.

"So when are you leaving" Lucy said with a sad tone "after tomorrow I will be going" "I see" Lucy was still upset about this, well she guess she doesn't have a choose but to accept it "but promise me one thing" Lucy said with her hair cover her eyes.

Natsu looked confused "what is it" Lucy went to him and hug him tight, which confused him "come home soon safe for everyone" Lucy was feeling like about to cry, Natsu smiled and said "yeah i will" Happy was crying right now and Natsu went to him to padded him on the head "don't worry I will be alright" than Happy can no longer hold it in and jump to him crying "please, don't leave me all alone, Natsu." Natsu hold him tight and Lucy was standing there with a sad smile.

Later they went to the guild the next day and Natsu told everyone about his mission "WHAAAAAAT" the whole guild yelled at the news.

Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Elfman were furious and shocked. Wendy, Lisanna, Mirajane had a shocked and worried look. The rest of the guild was just shocked to hear it. Erza walk to Markova "master are you serious about this" Erza said while sounding mad but I know she is worried about Natsu. The master nodded his head "yes I'm sure and I think all of you must accept it" the whole guild was talking to each other about this.

"But still master, Natsu is still new being an S Class and you're going to give him this kind of mission" Mirajane said nervous "yeah what kind of mission is it that Natsu have to do it alone" Gray said while frustrated "he is not doing this alone" the master said!

Everyone was shocked to hear this because for the SS Class mission you have to do this alone "so who's going with him?" Cana said "The one who is going with him is…" Markova pointed at someone "Happy!" everyone was shocked and surprised to the fact that Markova let Happy to go with Natsu on this mission.

"But why master, Happy is not strong enough to go on this quest even he can't fight a little monster chair" Gray said but Happy seem to be annoyed at that comment.

Markova look serious "for this mission I can't let other guild member to go with him because the mission is too important to fail and I believe Natsu is the only one who can complete the mission and Happy have to go with him because they been partners for a long time so they team work will work well and I don't think the place he's going to will acknowledge him."

Happy was once again sulking on his comment "but what is this mission that is so important" Lisanna said while worrying about Natsu, Markova sad look "this mission is a sercet that only me and Natsu should know about this."

Everyone was shocked and angred that the master refuse to tell them but decided to let Natsu to do his mission and Happy was happy to go with Natsu on this mission. Erza walk toward Natsu "hey Natsu" Natsu was scared thinking she was going to hit him.

But to his suprised Erza was hugging him "you better come back" Natsu was suprised but nodded.

Everyone was having a go away party and we all had a blast. Natsu didn't say his goodbyes to anyone? But the guild didn't might for some reason. The next morning Natsu and Happy left and wave his hand "we see yeah guy" but before they left, the whole did the farewell sign to sky to let Natsu and Happy see it. They were happy and Happy had a tear coming out, Natsu and Happy did the farewell sign to them and they left.

"Hey Natsu why didn't you say your goodbyes to our friends" Happy said looking sad but Natsu smiled and said "because I think we will meet them again soon, so there no need to say goodbye" Happy was tearing up and said "aye sir" with a huge smile.

The next day Lucy still felt very sick again and she decided she had no choice but to go to and see doctor Porlyusica. Once Lucy was in the forest she told her what wrong with her "I see, let me get something" Porlyusica said while having a serious look but for some reason more serious. Porlyusica came back with a stick "so you going to see my throat" I said while confused but Porlyusica shake her head "nope you have to….." Porlyusica went to my ear and told me which Lucy was shock to hear what she want her to do.

But Lucy did what she was told but Porlyusica laughted "hahaha i can't believe you did that" Lucy was angred at her but later Porlyusica came back "well I check and I can tell there is something different about you" I was nervous to hear what she gonna said "Lucy, you are two weeks pregnant!?"


End file.
